Affection/Eight
EIGHT ~ CHEETAHPAW it was that confrontation that i really think defined it - i can't explain my elation over my new state of mind The pain being stuck under that cat - it hurt. He was a lot bigger than I was, and his claws were sharp - they cut into my skin, and I could see blood where he was holding me down. I could tell by their scent that these cats were Darkness cats. The patrol had been unprepared for their attack. We were just about to start hunting, near the border, when they showed up. They aimed at me, and they were quick to pin me down. "Stay away from your Clanmate," they hissed at the rest of the patrol. "Or we'll kill her." That command had been enough to make the rest of them surrender, and pile into the corner in fear. So in reality, it was a great relief when Duskflame's border patrol happened to stumble upon us. I saw them arrive in the clearing, Duskflame's eyes round as she stared. The rest of the patrol also looked shocked - especially that gray apprentice that was hanging around the middle. Ashpaw. I shot a desperate look at the tom, hoping he'd see me. I think he must've looked, because eventually he nudged Duskflame, and he said a few words as he looked at me. That was when the patrol made their move. I saw them talk for a moment, before they turned, and struck. Three went the other way towards the rest of the patrol, two came to me. Leopardbreeze had come in my direction, and she was the first to attack the tabby that was on top of me. He snarled and reared up, his hind legs digging into my skin even more as he swiped at the dark-pointed she-cat. "I'll kill her!" he threatened with a snarl, pointing at me with his tail. "I'll kill her if you..." He got broken off as the second cat crept up behind him, and leapt right into his side, making him topple over. He fell to the ground: as his claws were still digging into me, I was forced to roll over alongside him. I saw Leopardbreeze then attack him from the other side: and at the corner of my vision, I saw the second cat - gray-furred - come and help her. I recognized him at once. Ashpaw! Finally, I felt the Darkness cat's claws move away from me, and I was free to move. However, for now, I just stayed where I was: still, just watching the action. There was a high-pitched yowl from the other end, and then an unfamiliar call sounded: "Retreat! Retreat! We got told not to fight!" The Darkness cat moved away, and I heard Leopardbreeze and Ashpaw panting hard as they screeched to a stop. The rest of the cats, down the other end of the clearing, were just a blur as I saw the third cat join his groupmates. They turned to face the rest of them, and one of the cats stepped forward. Their words were a loud snarl, so loud that I could hear them clearly from the other end of the clearing: "Beware the Darkness," it snarled, before the group of cats turned around and disappeared. And following that moment, all the cats stared in silence after what had just happened, even long after the cats had gone. I welcomed the silence. I continued to let my head lie against the ground. The rest of the cats made their way over to Ashpaw, Leopardbreeze and I: still looking slightly haunted. Stormpaw, meanwhile, looked scared out of his mind. Softfeather was the first cat to speak. The gray she-cat's usually bright eyes now looked seemingly dark, and sunken into her head. "...I don't like the sound of this threat." Redsky shook her head. "...Neither do I. This isn't the first, from what I've heard." The ginger she-cat then turned to scowl at Ashpaw, who looked like he was about to say something. He looked at me, his eyes seeming to ask me whether he should say something. I nodded, my head shifting on the ground. If the Clan needed a time to be convinced, this was it. After all, it was the same group... right? Ashpaw's tail twitched slightly as he got my reply, and moved my head away. This time, he would be the one to demand the attention. At that moment, I felt a tingle down my spine in appreciation for Ashpaw - since that moment, I'd begun to realize how good of a friend he was. The one thing now I could ask was: Why hadn't I realized this earlier? "...Redsky," Ashpaw mewed quietly, giving his sister's mentor a sharp stare. "What?" Redsky mewed sharply, turning in response to the apprentice. "Ashpaw, this isn't the time to -" To my surprise, Ashpaw interrupted her with a calm flick of his tail. "Redsky, just listen, please." That caused the ginger she-cat to fall silent, and I watched as Ashpaw took in a deep breath, and mewed: "...This is the same group that threatened Cheetahpaw and I almost a half-moon ago." Another silence followed this, and the warriors still looked doubtful that anything had happened. Meanwhile, Stormpaw started to bounce around behind Wishfire, as if he wanted to say something, but the she-cat gave him a quick look which made him quieten down again. Finally, Duskflame spoke: "I... I don't believe it." Her voice was hoarse, but by the way she was standing it was obvious that the dark ginger she-cat was unsure on what to think on that matter. "All this talk about a threat... it wasn't a lie. If this is a... Shadestar should surely be convinced now." Of course Shadestar will believe Duskflame, I thought scathingly, as I finally decided to get back onto my paws. I shook out my black-spotted fur, and I saw the now-dry blood what was by my new wounds, and I shuddered. Duskflame had now started to pace. "Why would they possibly go for us? We didn't do anything to them." By the tone of her voice, it was obvious that she was starting to get angry. "But..." A voice, a stuttering voice, was heard beneath all of Duskflame's talk. "But... we did do something to them." Surprised, I turned around - as did everyone else - to the cat who had spoken. At once, I was curious. Did this explain...? Surely, it couldn't explain. How could her brother... ...It was Stormpaw who had spoken. The gray-and-black tom was trembling, his green gaze set at the ground as he spoke. Has this been the reason why he's been acting shifty all this time? I thought to myself. Nearby, I shot another look at Ashpaw - feeling the tingly feeling come across me once again - who appeared to be giving me the same look. "Stormpaw." Duskflame's mew was cold as she stared at the apprentice, her dark eyes narrowed. "Tell me what you have done." Stormpaw looked nervous, and he jumped at Duskflame's command. I watched my brother take in a deep breath, and then I heard him speak: "...It's my fault that this happened to the Clan. I made a mistake." don't hold the bad in just let it out it will hurt more when you hold it in, no doubt